Social network systems often enable users to upload photos captured from camera devices (e.g., smart phones). Various users may capture the same target subject matter from different perspectives, angles, distances, lighting and points of view. After a user uploads photos to a social network system, the social network system typically enables the user to create photo compositions from one or more photos. The user can determine which photos to include in each composition.